A Night in Gilneas
by Super Pop
Summary: Night has to help her brother and father get their people to safety. Unforeseen events start turning up everywhere, and no one is safe anymore. Will it be too much for them, or will they be able to start a new life, safe and out of harms' way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. :) I'm pretty excited about this World of Warcraft book. I'm telling it from the story of one of the characters! It's going to be really cool, but it's pretty much right out of the game, so pretty much none of this is my idea... well, besides the character. :P I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I was always afraid the undead would get through the walls. I was afraid of the coming civil war, afraid for my family. My father and brother are both so brave, but sometimes I wish they would just worry about themselves every once in a while instead of all of Gilneas. Of course, being the King and Prince, that was never going to happen. They probably didn't even know I was still alive. I had run away from home a long time ago, and lived with my friend Loren. To help keep my identity a secret, we came up with a new name for me. Night Rose. Everyone calls me Night, but my brother and father have never found out I was their runaway.<p>

I wipe a tear from my eye as I think about it. Then I shake myself out of it as I hear Liam, my brother, speaking to his men. "We protected Gilneas from the Scourge. We protected Gilneas during the Northgate rebellion. We will protect Gilneas from whatever this new threat may be." New threat? What was he talking about? "Stand ready, guards! We don't know how many intruders we're dealing with, but the Headlands are overrun and we're cut off from the harbor towns. Expect to be outnumbered." I swallow. This new threat sounds dangerous. And Liam obviously doesn't know what it is yet. How did they even hear about this anyway? This new... threat. I run up to him as he finishes his speech. "I want the perimeter secured and the gates manned by two guards at all times. No one gets in, no one gets out."

"Prince Liam, what's going on?" I ask, bowing deeply. It was considered rude for anyone to speak to the royal family without bowing first. He turns and looks down at me from his grey horse.

"What are you even still doing here, citizen? Haven't you heard? The city's under complete lockdown." I cross my arms and I can feel my eyebrows scrunch together.

"My name is Night. And no, I haven't heard. Do you know why that is?" He sets his jaw and glares at me. He's probably deciding whether to have me get out of his sight or have someone cut off my head for how I'm speaking to him. He takes a deep, calming breath.

"Just go see Lieutenant Walden, he'll give you further directions for evacuation." He turns back to his guards. Lucky for me I know most of the people in this city, so I don't have to look like an idiot asking who Lieutenant Walden is. I jog past his little army and down an ally. I remember that Lieutenant Walden usually mans the gate, and I take a left at the end of the dark street. I stop. My eyes widen, and I slowly put my hand up to my mouth. 3 bodies are on the ground, loose papers and crows flying around them. I hurry to the one without a helmet, and I can tell it's Lieutenant Walden. I scare away the crows and kneel down next to him, gently turning him over. He has a bald head, and his eyes are staring up blankly. Deep claw marks run through his body, blood still slowly seeping through his destroyed clothes. I can't help but think that I have to tell Liam. Suddenly I hear a scream, and swords clashing. I turn and sprint back the way I had come, my violet hair waving behind me. I'm so glad I don't wear dresses like some of the other women. My boots pound against the brick as I go back down the ally to where Liam and his task force had first been. What I see is utter chaos. The guards are scattered, the villagers are running around frantically, and Liam is facing 2 of the most horrible things I've ever seen. They're hunched over, and they stand on two legs like humans, but they look exactly like wolves. They are all different shades of grey, at _least_ 50, and they have long claws on their fingers, and their feet aren't feet at all; they're paws. I jump to Liam's defense as they swing at him, and slash through one with my dagger, then pound the other one with the butt of my axe. They both go limp on the ground. Liam and I stand there for a second, breathing heavily, and finally he turns to me for the second time that day.

"You're not one to hide in the face of danger, are you?" He cracks a small smile. My hands are on my knees and I look up at him, still on his horse.

"Never." This makes his smile widen.

"Very well then. Would mind helping me with a few of these?" I nod, and he continues. "Good. These beasts are called Worgen. My father had warned me that Archmage Arugal's creations had run amok." He takes on a faraway expression. "But where are they coming from...?" He shakes his head and gets back to the point. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Help my guards make quick work of them. We'll show them what we Gilneans are made of!" He says proudly. "And while you're out there, I need your help with the villagers and getting them to safety. At least out of Merchant Square. The civilians aren't safe here anymore. Not even inside their homes. We're doing our best to stop the worgen from getting indoors, but their numbers are too great. Help us evacuate the homes here. My father's army in the prison district will be able to better protect them." I nod again, but I've gotten my breath back. Years of training is the best way to gain stamina, I'll tell ya that.

"Of course, Liam. I'll come back when I've cleared everyone else out." I don't bother kneeling as I hurry away. There's no time. And besides, what's _he _going to do? Have me put in prison where the guards would be able to protect me? I don't think so. I hurry around the square, pounding on peoples doors, telling them to get to the prison district where they'll be safe. That's when the first worgen attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you liked it! Or you can tell me if I should just stop here, 'cause it's honestly not going anywhere. :P I'm totally open to totally honest criticism. So lay it on me, guys. I want to make this better for you. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The worgen was about a foot taller than me and had huge hands with long, sharp claws. It had on leather armor around its wrists, and its bottom half was covered by finely made pants. How did these animals get protection? Its eyes were wild and red, brown/grey fur covering his body. He had black hair that not only framed his face like a lion's mane, but it ran down its spine. I jumped back quickly, dodging the overgrown teeth that stuck out of its mouth as it snapped at me, swinging its claws wildly. I rolled under its long legs, then spun around and stabbed it in the heart. It let out a howl, then keeled over.

"Wow girly, you really know how to use that thing, don't you?" Someone said near me. I almost had a heart attack myself. As I turned, I caught a glimpse of myself through one of the now evacuated villagers' doors. Other than being covered in dirt, I looked alright. I had a few small scratches on my elbows, probably from rolling under worgens, but mostly uninjured. My hair was surprisingly still in its ponytail, a few strands of hair falling out to frame my face. My green eyes stared back at me, my dark eyeliner framing them nicely as usual. I was glad that was the only makeup I ever used. My lips were dark, but they were natural. My small silver earings were loops, but they were thick, and not many people noticed them. I was afraid to even look at what I was wearing, but I finally was able to. The sleeves on my light brown shirt were ripped, but they had been for years. My blue leather vest was missing a few buttons here and there, but it remained shut. I gripped the handle of my knife tighter with my gloved hands, the color a dark blue. I convinced myself to put it back into the sheath on my hip, resting on the opposite side as my small axe. My leather pants were dark grey with a blue tint, dark brown leather tied around each leg. They matched my tall boots, which reached up to my knee, but still showed off my strong calves. I think it was safe to say I still looked good.

"Haven't seen yourself in a while, have you?" came the friendly voice again.

I turned to face her, an embarrassed smile on my face. "Sorry, Gwen. I really haven't."

She laughed at that, then walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, I haven't either." She smiled, lighting up her eyes.

Then she sighed. "Look, Sweetheart," She started, her accent giving look an extra "oo" sound, and making sweetheart sound like "Sweethawt." All Gilneans had the accent. Well, most of us, anyway. "I could really use your help."

I glanced back at her. "Why? Is something wrong? I mean, besides these monsters?" I choked out a harsh laugh.

"You've got me there, Honey." She took a deep breath. "You know how I hate askin' for help, but... we can't let our supplies get destroyed. With Gilneas walled off from the outside world, we won't last through winter if we lose much more of our stock. Help me savage what you can."

Her eyes were pleading, and I smiled darkly. "What's the magic word, Armstead?"

Gwen ground her teeth. She hated when I called her by her last name. A crook like me, talking to the Mayor like that? It's a miracle she didn't whip out her long sword right then. She tipped her hat from her long, dark purple hair that fell over her shoulders. Her dress really showed off her hair. It was a light green color on the sleeves and torso, white above her chest, and cream the rest of the way down.

"Fine," she spat. "Please." She had to force it out, and I couldn't believe she actually said it.

I played it off cool though; "Ok, I'll help you. For a price."

She rolled her eyes. "65 copper. Good enough?"

I smiled and nodded, then we shook hands. "Pleasure doing business with you, Gwen."

So I ran around Merchant Square, which was the Northeast part of the city, killing any worgens that got in my way and getting as many supplies as possible. I decided to tell Liam that all the villagers were safe in the Military District, the Southeast part of the city. Of course, I found him in exactly the same place as before; battling worgen from his trusty steed. I finished off the last one so I could have his undivided attention.

But before I could speak, he jumped in first. "It's no use, Night. They're not letting up!" He said in frustration, looking out at his guards. Every one of them was still locked in battle, some taking on more than one, some eventually falling.

"Prince Liam, I'm so sorry. But all the citizens are safe, so that counts for something, right?" I said. I hated seeing my little brother upset. He looked at me, his eyes filled with grief.

"You're right. Please, take this. To better protect yourself." He handed me a small bundle, a wolf fur coat wrapped around 130 copper. "I realize it's not much, but it's all I have at the moment. Thanks to you, many Gilneans will live to see another day." I kneeled, then quickly hurried back to Gwen, emptying the money into my pouch and pulling the coat around my shoulders. It totally clashed with my outfit, but I didn't mind. My brother had given it to me. It was a yellow color, outlined in grey.

"Ho there, Honey." Gwen called. "Have you salvaged those supplies, Pumpkin?"

I smiled. She always had pet names for me somehow. "Yeah Gwen, right here." I dug them out of my pack and handed the armful to her. There were only 4 boxes, which wasn't great, but it would be good enough for now.

"Excellent!" Gwen exclaimed, practically jumping on her toes. "I'll make sure these get taken to a safe place. Here's that copper I promised you." She handed me the money, which I graciously accepted. Then she grabbed both my shoulders. "Night Rose. Anita." She added, in a softer voice. My smile dropped. How did she know it was me? She continued. "Be safe out there. I know you can handle yourself, but please, I'm begging you. Stay alive." My mouth was open, and I nodded. She gave me one last look, then hurried in the direction of the Military District.

"Night!" Clopping hooves made their way toward me quickly, and Liam rounded a corner. I bowed.

"Sire."

He looked at me gratefully as he continued. "It's time for you to leave, Night. Go to the Military District with the other civilians." He quickly pushed on before I could argue. "Check in with Gwen Armstead when you cross the bridge to the southeast... see if everyone's ok." Now he was pleading. "I'll stay here with the guards and cover the civilians' retreat."

"No, absolutely not!" I said forcefully. "If you're staying, then I'm staying too!"

His jaw clenched. "Go now. That is an order!" He yelled, sending me jumping back. I had never heard him raise his voice before. Maybe I shouldn't have left. I knelt, keeping my head down, then hurried away toward the Military District and my other family.


	3. Chapter 3

As I ran towards the stairs, there were worgen everywhere. But the funny thing was, they weren't attacking me. They weren't attacking anyone. They were just... there. I finally made it to the stairs, and on each side there were large barricades. I nodded. Good, we were being smart. Now the only way down would be the stairs, and none of the beasts looked even a little bit interested. I jumped the steps 2 at a time, and ran across the bridge, scaring a bunch of crows on my way. Gwen stood there, her sword out and ready. She dipped her green hat.

"Ello there, Doll. Finally made it did you? We're all fine here. A little shaken... but alive." She smiled shakily, but looked alright.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gwen, I really am. But... what of the worgens? Did they stay up in Market Square?" I asked hopefully. My face fell immediately at the look on Gwen's.

"Most of us made it here alive... but there are worgen on this side of the city as well. We're going to continue heading south once everyone's accounted for. Oh, and that reminds me," She snaps, almost like the idea threw itself at her. "Someone was asking about you. A woman named Loren... she seemed a little disappointed when I told her you were all right. I think she mentioned she owes you money." I laughed out loud at that. Same old Loren. She was my best friend, my sister, my only family outside the castle's walls. We grew up together, and when her parents died, we took care of each other. And yeah, she did owe me money. I knew where she would be right away. Obviously with the other trainers. She always hated them, but when they offered her the job, she couldn't turn it down. We both needed the money. She was a little ways down the road, in a corner where the door to a house was placed. She had faded, so she wasn't visible to the untrained eye. Of course, I was very trained. I walked right up to her, one eyebrow raised, she stared right back at me, hands on her hips. Suddenly we both shrieked, at exactly the same time, jumping up and down and hugging each other. Everyone leapt about ten feet in the air, then glared at us as they realized nothing was wrong. We both took on our other profiles, the tough thieves.

"Loren." I said simply.

She coughed slightly. "Oh hey, there you are." She said simply, pushing down her smile. "Good to see you alive!"

I elbowed her lightly. "Got that gold yet?" She scoffed at that, covering up her laughter.

"No, of course I don't have that gold I woe you. Now's not really the time to bring that up is it?" She said deeply. "Listen, maybe now I can show you the ropes, save your skin with all the carnage going on. I know you know how to fight, but as you get better, you'll start to learn new things. Go get some more experience, and when you figure out something new, try it on the Bloodfang Worgen. I'll be watching." She said darkly, but her eyes gave away the light.

"Alright, you're on. And, uh, Bloodfang Worgen? What are those?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together. I thought they were all one thing. Loren nods, completely serious this time.

"Big brutes, bigger than the worgens up in Market Square. Trust me, they're tough. But they're also the perfect dummies." She pointed straight across from her to a separate set of stairs. "Go down those, and there'll be a small group right there. Myriam and Sergeant Cleese are holding them back for now, but they could use some help." I nodded, and saluted to her sarcastically. She smiled and saluted back, fading back into the dark background. I hurried over to the small staircase which led down to a small alley. Two people were there, one a woman about my height with light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and her bangs almost reached her eyes. She was shooting frost bolts at the worgen, but they didn't seem to mind. They were completely focused on the warrior trainer, Sergeant Cleese. He had a shield over his left arm, and was fighting back the worgens with the sword in his right. He didn't have to worry so much about getting hit; his armor was strong mail, and although the Bloodfang Worgens' claws were sharp, they couldn't break through. It was my turn to help them out. I flung myself it, heading for the first worgen. Loren was right. They were a lot bigger than the first group. I got one's attention, and quickly dodged it's first strike. And then the move came naturally, like I had always known it. I feinted with my knife in my left hand, then swung my axe so hard that I spun around, giving it that extra push to send it right through the beasts chest. It died instantly. No howl this time. No more games. I ran back to Loren.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?!" I said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. You were great." Loren stuck to her original profile. Sarcastic. "And now let's see if we can get out of this city with our skins attached." She said simply. "There's only so much I can teach you right now with all these worgen trying to dismember us. We really should think about heading south with the other survivors. We've been told that King Greymane is there. If we stick together our chances of survival will increase... especially if you choose someone nutritious-looking to stand next to." She added jokingly to her seriousness. She gave me a quick wink, not knowing the impact of what she just said had on me. King Greymane was here... my dad. I set my jaw. I had to find him. I glanced around, trying to avoid looking at the wounded guards laying near the priest and druid trainers. Past them a little ways was a block. A block of soldiers surrounding two men on horses. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but pushed them down. I wasn't going to show weakness in front of my father. Especially not in front of his stooge Godfrey. He had already busted me once for pick-pocketing him. But it was worth it. I approached them, my chin high.

"King Greymane." I said, bowing. I stood up slowly. I could feel his eyes on me. I just hoped he didn't realize who I was.

"You've done well in coming here. If we Gilneans stick together we might yet defeat this terrible enemy." I said with authority. I scoffed inside. I bet that's what he said to everyone.

"Sire, is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps Prince Liam mentioned me, I was the one who helped with the first group of worgens." I was not going to just let them make me sit around and wait for something to happen. I had to do whatever I could to stay occupied, especially this close to my family. I kept my eyes averted, just in case.

Finally my father sighed. "Lord Darius Crowley has been called many things. Rebel. Traitor. Terrorist." I kept wondering if he had a point to this. "Before the civil war I called him... friend. I never blamed him for leading an Insurrection against me. His land and people were separated from Gilneas by a stone wall... but we had no choice. Regardless... Crowley is exactly the type of person we need now. Enter Stoneward Prison and ask Captain Broderick about Crowley's whereabouts. I'd send my own men, but there's still bad blood." C-Crowley? _I_ was supposed to go find _Crowley?_ I was the _Princess!_ I could tell I was shaking inside, but I was a stone wall outside. My mouth was clamped shut. I realized I wasn't going to be able to move it, so instead I just nodded. I mean, I couldn't say no to my father, let alone the _King._ I scoffed in my head. Bad blood between Crowley and his guards. Talk about bad blood.


	4. Chapter 4

I kneeled and was about to leave when Lord Godfrey's snobbish voice stopped me.

"Look, I know you're a thief, but for some reason the king has chosen to put his trust in you. So fine by me if King Greymane wants you to risk your life to rescue a known traitor. Do me a favor while you're out there and kill these cursed fleabags."

My eyes narrowed. "And why should I do anything for you?" I snapped.

"I will pay you for your... troubles." I couldn't turn that down. I'd always needed money... and armor.

"Alright. Get me some bracers and I'll do it." I taunted. He couldn't turn me down either.

"Fine. Just be on your way." I smiled and turned around, heading for the prison. That's where Godfrey tried to send me, anyway. The prison was huge, with only one entrance, large walls surrounding it on every side, watchtowers at every corner, and a large steeple, like on a church in the very back. When I looked in, everything was crazy. There were beasts everywhere, and the guards were all fighting at least one. Hopefully they could keep them occupied enough for me to sneak in. Of course they did. I headed straight for the tower to my left, where a man with long red hair stood, sword in one hand, shield on his other arm. He was ready to fight, but none of the creatures had made it in. At least not that I could see. The tower was made of thick stone, and a long, winding wooden staircase lead to the top.

"Captain Broderick, it's good to see you." I said to the guard. His face lit up when he saw me, but I didn't have time to stay. I told him about what Greymane had said about saving Crowley, and his smile fell.

"Greymane wants to save Crowley? Has he gone mad?"

I just shrugged. "Please Broderick, I really don't have time. I have to get to him as soon as possible." I could tell he was mad, but he sighed and went on.

"I don't understand why the king wants to waste time saving his hide, but if you want to risk your life, then be my guest. Crowley and his men are holed up upstairs, probably plotting against the king as we speak!"

"Thanks Broderick, thank you thank you!" I said, giving him a quick hug and then hurrying up the long staircase. It was quiet, which was weird considering all the fighting that should be going on. I slowed as I got closer to the top. Goosebumps appeared along my arms, and I knew there was something up there. And then they were on me. Two of the beasts lunged at me, and I barely had time to get out of the way. But I had always been good at fighting, and pretty soon they were just ugly corpses. There was a bridge that connected this tower to another one, and across the way was another worgen, but he hadn't seen me yet. I had to hold back my gasp as I saw a guard lying in the middle of the bridge, his body torn, like he was nothing but a toy. I ran across the bridge, meeting the worgen and cutting my axe through his chest. Then I went onto a huge platform, like a deck, where I saw Crowley and a small group of men. He had abandoned his shirt, and he didn't have a weapon, but instead had wrapped dirty linen around his fists. His hair was long and reddish brown, and he wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"Crowley!" I called so I wouldn't scare them. They whipped toward me, their eyes wild. "I've been sent to help. Wait, what happened?" I noticed one of the men was lying there unmoving, and an older guy was kneeling over him. The last was the only one who had a weapon, a piece of wood with a long nail sticking out of it. He had blonde hair and his clothes were partially torn.

"One of those mangy fleabags got Dempsey real good. We cannot move him until we stabilize his bleeding. Give us a hand holding back these mongrels. A couple of minutes is all we need, sister!" Crowley exclaimed, almost pleading. How could I not agree? Almost immediately after, hordes of the big dogs were coming at us from all sides, jumping from the roofs of surrounding houses and from the cathedral. We met them head on, the three of us, Crowley, nail guy, and me, against what seemed like a hundred. I got a few scrapes, but nothing major. I could barely believe that we had done it. "We did it." Crowley breathed, a small smile on his face. "Thanks to you a good man has survived." I smiled back.

"Anything to help." I said lightly. Suddenly Crowley's voice was grave. Well, graver than it had been already.

"Listen..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, Night Rose." I said quickly, and he nodded.

"Night Rose. For the first time since the civil war I agree with Greymane. Now is the time to put aside our quarrel. It sure doesn't look like these beasts care much whether you're a rebel or a royal. Send word back to Greymane. My men will join his. There's a safehouse not far from here, in Josiah's cellar. My lads stashed some heavy artillery there. Tell our king that my arsenals are now at his disposal." I nodded.

"Ok, I will. Thank you for helping us, Crowley." He winked in return and I hurried back down the way I had come, killing any and all of the mongrels that got in my way.


End file.
